Telling Rachel!
by vicgirl831
Summary: Finn just confessed his love for Rachel when a bomb shell is dropped.Takes place during the Journey Episode.
1. Chapter 1

_** This is a story about what would happen if Santana got pregnant after her and Finn's night together. This takes place right after regionals sophomore year. Finn and Rachel are together at this time.**_

Finn stood outside the nursery, looking at baby Beth. He couldn't help but remember all the times that, that little girl changed his life. If it weren't for Beth, Him and Rachel would probably not be together. Without Beth, Finn would not have turned to Rachel for guidance. He loved Rachel and he knew it. Even though they might have lost Regionals, him and Rachel still one in the end because they found there way back to each other. As he felt a hand on his he soon came out of his thoughts and saw his beautiful brunette looking up at him smiling. "You know, today you told me that you loved me." She said teasingly. "I didn't have time to say it back because we had to perform but i just want you to know that.."

"HUDSON!" Santana yelled. Finn rolled his eyes, Santana was not about to ruin this moment for him. He turned to look at her and gave her a glare that screamed "get lost!"

"What do you want Santana? Can't you see i'm busy!" He turned to Rachel and grabbed her hands urging her to go on and continue. He hoped that Santana got the point and left. After that night with her he has been regretting talking and making any contact with her. He knew that night was a mistake, one of the biggest and stupidest.

As Rachel was about to continue Santana cut her off again. "Look Hudson, Hobbit is going to have to wait. I have to talk to you and i have to talk to you now. You can continue this little love fest on the bus back to McKinley." Finn was starting to get mad at her now. What could Santana possibly want that could be more important then hearing the love of his life say "I love you too!"

Rachel looked up at Finn and nodded, "Finn, maybe you should just go with her, I mean it's obviously very important. I'll just meet you in the lobby when your done." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed Finn's cheek. Finn smiled as she watched her skip away and link arms with Kurt.

He turned back angrily at Santana and yelled, "What the hell do you want SATAN? I mean it couldn't have waited till after Rachel said, I love you." He was fuming. He waited for a long time for Rachel to say those words to him. He knew that he felt this way about her since before she dated Jessie. He needed her and she needed him and the only thing that was keeping him apart from her was the Latina standing in front of him.

"Woah calm down Frankenteen! I just don't think that you should be yelling at the mother of your child." She gave him a devil smirk. Finn couldn't believe what she just said. He was confused beyond belief.

"What are you talking about San? I mean i thought you knew that i wasn't the father to Beth." He said looking down at her with confused eyes.

"Oh, I'm not talking about Quinn stupid. I'm talking about me." Finn still looked confused so Santana rolled her eyes and continued explaining. "Look Finn, I know you remember our night together, in that motel. Well, obviously we weren't wearing enough protection because i have a bun in the oven thanks to you." Finn walked over to a nearby bench and sat down putting his hand through his hair.

"No, no this can't be happening! That night cannot come back to haunt us. I'm with Rachel now and she doesn't even know about that night. I mean she was with Jesse but still she's with me now and i can't disappoint her i just cant." He started tearing now and put both of his hands over his eyes.

"Look if you want my opinion i say just dump man hands and be with me. I mean she obviously can find somebody better then a man who is expecting a baby with the school's head cheerleader. Just dump her and you'll be fine." Finn stood up and walked over to her with angry eyes.

"No, i'm staying with Rachel. I don't care if your expecting twins or the whole population of New York City i'm staying with Rachel. I have worked too hard for anyone to break us up. I love her and she loves me and we are going to work through this just like any couple would." He found himself yelling at the Latina in front of him.

"Fine stay with her see if i care. I just want you to know that you are going to have to be here for me through this. I won't go through this alone, so i was just suggesting that you get rid of all unnecessary baggage before its too late." Santana smirked and walked away. Finn started crying and to think he just got rid of a pregnancy problem when he found out Beth wasn't his but now he had a feisty Latina to deal with.

"Finn what's wrong?" When Finn looked up he saw a concerned Rachel walking over to him. He couldn't tell her could he? Questions were running through Finn's mind a mile a minute. He looked up at her and pulled her into a kiss because he didn't know when the next time he was going to kiss those great lips of hers after he tells her.

"Rach, i have something to tell you!" He whispered.

* * *

**Please Review! Next chapter will come quicker!**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Rachel nodded and sat down next to Finn. Finn didn't know how to tell her that he slept with Santana and to make matters worse got her pregnant. He held her hand and rubbed her back. He looked down and stuttered with tears in his eyes, "Um Rach, you remember two months ago when you said that you were with Jesse?" Rachel then smiled a little bit.

"Oh well i guess you should know that i never actually slept with him. I just told you that so you would be a little jealous." She smiled and kissed his hand. "I mean if that's what you wanted to talk to me about then don't worry, i'm still saving it for you." Finn's heart stopped. His heart was no doubt being ripped out of his chest as she spoke. He gave out a nervous chuckle.

"Great! Um you know what, I forgot what i had to tell you. Lets just go on the bus and go home." He held her hand and prayed that she didn't find out soon. He knew that lying was the worse thing he can do at a time like this but he had to. He couldn't break her heart right after he just put his together again.

As they walked on the bus Santana did a little wave to him and he just ignored it. He sat in the furthest seat away from her with Rachel in tow. He kissed her cheek and during the whole bus ride he just held her in his arms and whispered how much he loved her. She finally turned around and said, "I love you too!" She turned around and kissed him fully. "I should have told you at regionals but we had to perform and then the whole birth thing happened. I just love you Finn!"

Finn's heart literally was beating so fast he thought it was going to fall right out of his chest. He leaned in and gave her a tight hug. Then his emotions started to overcome him. "Rach, i am so sorry! I just..So sorry." Rachel gave him a confused look and frowned.

"What's wrong Finn? Wait did I do something or?" Rachel asked with a broken heart. She didn't want to be the reason for his breakdown. "Finn please talk to me!"

Finn let out a breath and kissed her cheek before saying, "I slept with Santana. It was a mistake and you know that saying about mistakes biting you in the ass?" Rachel nodded. "Well that one did. She's pregnant and it's mine apparently. I just can't deal with this and i just got you back." Rachel let him cry on her shoulders while she let out a few tears as well. Finn noticed that she hasn't said anything for a good ten minutes and looked up at her. "Rachel please say something! Anything!" he whispered.

"Finn, I can't be your girlfriend. Don't get me wrong i love you with all my heart but you need to set your priorities on Santana and that baby." Finn was about to reject on all of this. He needed her to know that she would always come first. Rachel continued talking, "Finn, i love you but we need this break up. I mean you can't string me along while you take care of her and that baby. I just can't always come in second place." She stood up from her seat and went to go sit with Kurt. Finn was blankly staring at the seat in front of him and thought, _I have to get her back. This can't be the end of us, i fought way too hard for this to happen._

* * *

**Sorry this took soo long i couldnt find my muse. Here it is though so enjoy!**

**Also Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 months later, start of Junior year.**

Rachel took a deep breath and walked through the doors of McKinley. She knew that her day was about to get ten times worse because she would have to see Finn and Santana. All summer long she ignored Finn's pleading phone calls and letters of apology. She just couldn't face him and this situation again. As she walked up to her locker she saw Finn leaning against it. She groaned silently to herself and proceeded to her locker. She walked up to her locker and put in her combination. She could feel Finn's eyes in the back of her head, her heart was breaking for him and her. "Hey Rach! You look nice today!" he said quietly.

Rachel put on a fake smile and turned around, "Thank you Finn!" She then turned back to her locker and took out the books she needed for homeroom. Finn gave her a sad look and turned her around so she was facing him.

"Rachel, please just talk to me, i still love you! I need you, you were always there for me when this happened with Quinn and now, its like i don't even exist to you." He spoke more aggressively then he wanted to. She looked down and let silent tears fall.

"Look Finn, i just need some time. I mean your having a baby with a girl that makes my life hell. How am i supposed to be ok with that?" She said closing her locker and walking away from him. He quickly followed afterward.

He pulled her into a hug and said, "I am so sorry that this is happening to us because we always deserved our happy ending. I am really trying here but i want to be with you Rachel. Do you know how many nights this summer i would just stay up and stare at our regionals photo? I love you and if you think i'm going anywhere your wrong." He then walked away and yelled behind him, "See you in first period!"

Her eyes grew wide and she yelled back to him, "What do you mean see you in first period?" She really hoped that Finn would only see her in glee club but that wasn't the case now.

He smiled at her and said, "Well i pulled a few strings and it turns out that we will be spending the year in a lot of the same classes this year." Rachel was so confused.

"No, you can't! I don't want to be with you!" She yelled causing a few onlookers to glance their way. He walked toward her again and looked directly in her eyes.

"Rach, why can't you understand that i can't let you go! I don't want Santana i want you! If you would have answered my calls at all this summer you would know that, but you are so stubborn." He said. He then walked to first period with her wanting nothing else then to hold her hand and making her believe that its going to be ok. When she walked in to first period she stopped dead in her tracks when she Santana sitting in the front row.

She turned and looked angrily at Finn, "DID YOU JUST SWITCH YOUR CLASS SO YOU COULD BE WITH HER?" Finn didn't know what to say. He knew that Rachel was in this class but honestly he just joined so Santana couldn't give her hell about it.

"Look i knew she was in here but..." She didn't let him finish before she walked away and sat in her seat next to Puck. She was honestly happy a friendly face was in here with her. Finn just frowned as he went to sit next to Santana. He kept turning around to smile at Rachel but every time he did she would just look away and frown. As long as Santana still had her baby bump, Rachel would not be Finn's!

* * *

**I know this was long awaited but it's finally here and i will be putting up another story soon! Promise. If someone wants to be my beta please PM me and we will talk. Thanks! Oh before i forget please Review! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel couldn't take it anymore. Finn has been so insisting lately with getting her to talk to him it was crazy. Whenever she went anywhere or went to do something he was there. Santana was in her fourth month and was showing. So McKinley started putting the pieces together that Finn was the father. Rachel was walking to the auditorium for some alone time when she felt a jacket around her shoulders, she quickly shrugged it off until she realized who it was. "Puck, you scared me!" She yelled holding her chest.

"Woah woah princess, I'm not Hudson!" Puck laughed as he wrapped his arm around the brunette. Rachel and Puck have been inseparable since the whole baby madness happened. Puck was a good friend for Rachel and Rachel was grateful for it.

Rachel playfully slapped his chest and laughed, "Puck, you scared me! God, don't do that!" As they continued to walk towards the auditorium she asked, "So what's up?"

"Nothing, just figured you needed a friend. I mean i saw you making googilly eyes at Hudson this morning and thought you might need someone." She smiled and nodded. As they entered the auditorium she walked straight toward the piano bench and laid her head down on the keys.

"Why can't i get him out of my head? I mean he's going to be a dad for goodness sakes. I shouldn't love him Puck and i promise you i'm trying not to but its like we have a connection or something. Am i crazy?" She asked with a single tear running down her cheek.

Puck sat next to her and wiped away the tear from her eye, "No, your just human. I still feel that way about Beth and even Quinn. I mean everyday i feel like i could have done something to prove to her that i would have been a responsible father for Beth even if Quinn didn't want her i always did. Your not wrong for loving something that can never be no matter how much you want it."

Rachel nodded and turned back to the piano, sinking in Puck's words. Knowing he was right she decided to move on right there and only look back at this as a memory.

* * *

Puck walked into the choir room with Rachel a little later than the meeting began. Walking to their chairs together smiling, Rachel looked over at Finn who had a concerned look in his eye. She just shrugged it off and sat down. Mr. Shuester looked over at them and asked,"Rachel, Puck i hope you have a fairly good explanation as to why you were late to glee?"

Rachel and puck looked at each other waiting for the other to say something when Rachel stepped up and said, "We were just rehearsing a number, not realizing how late we were for the club. It won't happen again." Mr. Shue nodded and didn't think anything of it until Santana spoke up.

"I think you and Puck were doing a little more then your letting on. I mean i think you should move on since Finn is currently occupied with me and his future spawn." She snickered.

"Leave her alone Santana!" Finn said forcefully. He looked over at Puck and Rachel giving them his signiture half smile as an apology for the words Santana spoke.

"What? Can't i just be a little curious as to what your ex girlfriend and my ex boyfriend were doing in an empty auditorium?" This turned a few heads. Now most of the team was looking at Puck and Rachel. Finn had to admit he was a little curious as to what was going on.

Rachel couldn't take it anymore she stood up from her seat and stood facing the glee club. "What i do, and who i do it with shouldn't concern any of you! All of you claim to be my friend and some of you are but some-" She was glaring directly at Santana. "_ are just pretending. I want it to stop NOW! Puck has been there for me through everything that has happened this year and last. He is the only person that knows what it feels like to lose someone you love and never get them back. Puck and i are just friends and that's the way its going to stay unless something changes. So just stay out of my business ok?" She walked toward the door and stormed out leaving the new Directions pondering on what just happened.

Finn then stood up and ran after her not even staying long enough to hear Puck yelling at him to stay and give her time. He looked all over for her, the auditorium, the cafeteria but then he found her in the library. She was crying silently at an empty table. "Rach?" he asked putting his hand on her back.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled. "Don't you understand that i don't need you! I don't want you to come looking for me, and i don't need your pity."

Finn sat in the chair next to her and whispered, "Don't you know by now that i will always come looking for you wether you like it or not. We're tethered so whenever your upset i feel it. I know your going through a hard time right now with Santana and me but please just talk to me!"

Rachel shook her head, "Don't you understand that i can't! Your having a baby with her and for the next 18 years of that baby's life your going to be stuck with Santana. I just can't Finn, you know i love you and you know i want to spend the rest of my life with you but its just to hard knowing that i'm never going to have a piece of you that Santana does." She took a breather and continued. "Wait she actually took two pieces of you that i wont have and one is your virginity and two is having your first child. Us, me and you are never going to have that. I know you think that we can work through this and work it out but i can't."

Finn shook his head and said, "Rach, she may have all that but you know what she won't have and that is my heart. That will always belong to you in the long run. We are going to have a family one day and we are going to live happily ever after. Plus you are going to be a great step mom to my kid. They will love you just as much as i do, i promise. So what do you say give me another chance?"

* * *

**I am so sorry this is late! I tried to type it earlier but that didnt work out. So i hope you like and i'll write more when my power comes back. **

**So what do you think will happen between Rachel and Finn? What about Rachel and Puck?**

**Reviews please?**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel couldn't believe what Finn had just said. He trusted her enough with his future child. She looked up at him amazed and wiped away the tears that were now streaming down her face. "Finn, i can't! It just all hurts to much. I am really happy that you trust me with everything but seeing Santana everyday and seeing her pregnant is just too much to handle."

Rachel expected him to just nod and walk away but no, he continued rubbing her back and wiping away his own tears as he knew this was it, the final goodbye. "Rach, i know you hate this and i'm not going to lie i do too, i never asked for this. I never asked to become a teenage dad. I never asked to have a kid with the school's biggest whore. I always thought it'd be me and you." Finn looked her in the eye. Before he could say anything else he saw a waddling Santana come into the library with Puck.

"Hey babe, just thought i'd check on you." Santana said as she messaged Finn's back. Finn quickly shrugged her off. Rachel looked down and teared some more. Seeing this Finn stood up and whispered, "I'm sorry!" to her.

When they left Puck sat down and held her hand, "So what did Finnessa want? I bet it was to give you another sob story!" Rachel gave him a small smile. "Oh crap! He did! I hope you didn't fall for it Princess. He got a girl pregnant for godsakes i mean i know i can't really vouch because i did the same thing but..."

"Puck, he's right you know! He never asked for this, i mean i know that sex always comes with a price but he's Finn he probably had no idea what he was getting into when he did what he did with her. Maybe i should give him a chance. I mean you know i'm going to be a better mom then Santana will ever be." Puck looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Look Princess, i know you'll be a better mom than Santana will ever be but, he's a dad to a kid that's not yours. And you know that whenever you look at the kid your going to feel regret that this is what Finn's first got him and not you." She knew Puck was right but she didn't want to risk it.

"What if i miss my chance with him because of my stupid ego. I mean at least i tried and yes i might get hurt in the end but i still tried." With that she got up and ran to the choir room with Puck in tow.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Rachel? I'm here for you no matter what but i'm just making sure." She nodded and went inside the choir room. She walked up to Finn and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around she leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you! I'm sorry i've been giving you such a hard time these last few months, i just wasn't ready to embrace it all. All i know is that i want to be there for you and the baby. I love you Finn." Finn bent down and hugged her. Rachel smiled when she saw the tears in his eyes drop. He wasn't afraid to be who he was in front of her anymore.

"Rach, i love you so, so much. I just can't believe this is happening. I mean if you asked me this morning if this is what i thought would happen today i would say hell no but now i can't believe i ever let you go. I never want to feel the way i've been feeling ever again." He gave her a bone crushing hug. Then Santana cut in.

"Look before i barf from all this lovey dovey crap, i have an announcement to make. Finn i won't let Hobbit anywhere near my baby so if your with her your not able to see the baby. I know i may sound mean and stuff but i don't want Hobbit giving my baby all kinds of diseases and stuff." She laughed. Rachel looked up at Finn and saw that he was really hurt over this.

"Santana come on, i just got her back and your asking me to choose between the love of my life and my child. That's like asking Puck to give up sex for the rest of his life, it can't be done." Finn was now yelling, he wouldn't give up Rachel ever again.

Mr. Shuester then cut in, "Santana, don't you think that's over doing it alittle? I mean he just got her back and your just not giving him or Rachel a chance to be happy about it."

"Oh my god! What crawled up your ass? Don't you realize i don't care if i'm a bitch or not Mr. Shue. This is my baby and i'm going to raise it the way i want. Berry has no say in the matter, the kid dosen't have her blood!" Santana cursed. Rachel looked up at Finn and frowned. Nodding her head she walked in front of Santana and said.

"Look, i know you hate me because your you and i'm this thing that's always in your way but i love Finn and that's not going to change anytime soon. So please don't shut Finn out of the baby's life. He deserves this, and that baby. He loves it already." She said looking up at Santana.

"Hmm you know what i also love hobbit?" Rachel shook her head. "I love seeing you suffer. I mean i don't understand what it's going to take to make you realize that i'm not giving you access to this baby." She smiled and grinned. "Oh and another thing..." she slapped her across the face. "That was for yelling at me, my baby has ears you know, and this.." she slapped her again, "Is for going after my baby daddy."

Rachel started crying, right there on the spot. Finn immediately ran up to her and held her in his arms. "Principles office NOW!" Will yelled. He absolutely hated when one of the glee members bullied another. It was like a sin to him. As he watched Rachel cry into Finn's arm he was absolutely distraught for the two wishing that he could do something for them.

Puck ran up to Rachel and tried to get her out of Finn's arm to hug her but Finn wouldn't let her go. He was serious about never letting her go again. When Rachel started pushing Finn away to get to Puck, he wouldn't budge. "Please Rach let me just hold you." Rachel looked up at him and realized that he needed her just as much as she needed him.

When Finn finally released her from his grip she looked up and asked, "Finn what do you wanna do? It's up to you i mean this is your child, If you want to break up then we could i mean we are still going to be friends so at least you'll be able to see your child."

"No, I just got you back and i am never letting you go again. I love you and that isn't going to stop because Santana's a bitch. I just need to find a way to get my child back." Finn said sadly.

"Why don't you sue for custody?" Tina piped up. Finn looked at her confusedly. She groaned knowing that she was going to have to explain herself. "It's when one parent sues the other so they can gain custody of their kids. That's what my mom did after my dad did things i'm not in liberty to say."

"Yeah if you tell the judge that Santana will be an unfit mom and name all the things she's done the judge should have no problem granting you full custody." Puck smiled.

"Do you think theres enough evidence to bring her down?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel you could write a whole trilogy of books with all the misgivings Santana has done." Mercedes chimed in.

"Ok lets do this!" Finn said pulling Rachel to his side.

* * *

**I hope you all like! Next chap should be up in a week or sooner promise!**

**So read and review! Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So how do we start this? I mean i want custody of my kid!" Finn said standing up out of his chair and walking toward Rachel. She looked up at him and frowned.

"Why don't you talk to my dads, i mean they are lawyers, they could help." She introduced.

"Don't get me wrong, your dads are awesome lawyers but i mean do they really need to know that their daughter's boyfriend is having a baby with another girl?" Finn asked cautiously. Rachel looked down sadly, and then Finn ran over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Listen to me, I know this situation isn't exactly the best but i swear to you Rach we are going to live our happily ever after." Puck rolled his eyes and stepped up.

"Dude, not everything goes happily ever after, I mean come on. You and Rachel might not even end up together, she might leave you for someone better, someone like me!" He smiled.

"What the hell dude, you know how much i love her and what i just went through, to get her back! If you try to ruin us i will ruin you. Do you understand me?" Finn said standing up and pushing Puck hard on the chest. Puck pushed back harder and Finn almost fell to the ground.

Rachel stood up and tried to separate the two boys from fighting with each other, but just as she put her hand on Puck's arm, he pushed her to the ground. She landed on her head, and the two boys immediately stopped and ran over to her. Puck went to help her up but Finn stared at him and yelled, "Don't touch her!"

Finn helped Rachel up and examined her. "Are you ok babe?" He asked. She nodded but Finn wasn't convinced. He stood up and walked her to the nurse holding her hand all the way down. "Babe, look i'm sorry but i'm not going to allow Puck or anybody steal you away from me." He looked down at her and smiled.

She looked up at him with a bland expression and a nod, that made Finn extremely nervous because Rachel was always so happy. When they walked into the nurses office Finn explained what happened as soon as the nurse asked, not even thinking twice about it. He would never stop feeling guilty if anything was wrong. She was here because of Puck and himself. The nurse was examining Rachel when Rachel flinched at her touch. The Nurse then said that Rachel more then likely had a concussion.

After the nurse was done examining her Finn and Rachel left and headed for his truck. He wanted to take her home and just spend the afternoon with her. He felt so bad for her and knowing that he was the one that conflicted the pain was heartbreaking. When they reached the truck they both let out a sigh as they saw Puck and Santana leaning against his truck.

"What do you two want? I have to take Rachel home, she has a concussion Puck because of us. So if you'll excuse me!" He said trying to open the door to the passenger side for Rachel.

Puck looked at Rachel, "Berry, i'm so sorry, i never intended for that to happen. I just lost control because your like a little sister to me plus the feelings i have for you doesn't help." She nodded. Santana then walked over to Finn.

"I heard you want custody of my kid!" Santana smirked. "Look Hudson i wasn't going to play dirty, all i asked was for you to dump hobbit over here and the kid was yours, but no you had to be a smart ass and ruin everything." Finn looked in Santana's eyes and winced.

"Santana, i'm going to be a better parent then you will ever be! I'm not afraid to go up against you." He said walking around her and opened up the door for Rachel. "We'll see you tomorrow!" He said going around to his side and starting up the truck. As he pulled out of the parking lot he smiled and took Rachel's hand in his.

"Babe are you ok?" He asked as he was driving to her house. She nodded, he was concerned because usually the talkative Rachel that he knew and loved was as silent as the wind. "Rachel, please talk to me! Your scaring me and i really want to help whatever is bothering you." he kissed her hand and continued driving sighing when she still didn't say anything.

When Finn reached her house and pulled into her driveway Rachel sprinted out of the car and into the house. Not even waiting for Finn. Finn knew that she was upset and wanted nothing more then to be in there with her holding her as she cried and wept. Finn then got out of the car and ran to her door knocking rapidly on it. When Rachel came to the door he leaned down and hugged her.

"Baby please, we are never going to get through this if you don't talk to me! I want to know what your thinking." He smiled taking her hand and walking her inside. He sat her down on her couch and waited for what seems like hours for her to talk to him.

Once she sat down and looked into Finn's eyes she started crying again. "Finn, I love you so much and i know how much you want this baby. In order for that to happen we have to break up and surrender, ok?" Finn was so confused. He honestly had no idea why she was quitting on them even though they just got back together today.

"Wait why? Look is this about what happened today? I swear i didn't mean to hurt you!" He said taking his hand in her little one. "Rach, we are not breaking up. I won't let you ruin this perfect thing we have."

Rachel then stood up and yelled, "Perfect? That's the furthest thing from what we are. Your expecting a kid from another girl, Finn. I know you made a mistake by sleeping with her but that child is going tp see you as daddy for the rest of its life and see me as this little girl who broke up their parents. I can't do that, i can't be that girl."

"With or without you i wouldn't have stayed with San. She means nothing to me! I love you, YOU!" he screamed trying to make her realize that she was his whole life. "Please baby, don't give up on us!"

* * *

**Will Rachel leave Finn? Reviews and tell me what you think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rachel looked over at Finn and smiled sadly. "Finn, i love you so much and if you feel like we should stay together for your sake and mine then i guess for now i'll stay with you." Before she could continue Finn ran up to her and put his arms around her. Wiping away the tears that fell.

"I love you and i'm going to make sure that the tears that your shedding now is the only tears that you will ever shed with this situation. No Santana or Puck will ever bring us down." He said leaning down and kissing her cheek. "I promise!" He whispered into her ear. Rachel nodded honestly her head was killing her and the stress on her relationship really wasn't helping at all.

Finn looked down at her and smiled taking her hand in his and guiding her to the living room. "What do you say we watch a movie?" He smiled.

She nodded, He hated how she wasn't talking, but he understood. Its a hard situation for everyone and he knew it was going to take some time. He held her hand as they sat down and started to watch Funny Girl. Rachel started smiling again and to Finn that was the greatest thing in the world. As the movie progressed so did the chemistry between Finn and Rachel. She was letting him hold her hand and rub her back.

When the movie finished, Rachel stood up and kissed Finn. "Thank you Finn, so much for today! I had a really good time, Do you want to stay for dinner? My dads are on yet another business trip and i've kinda been craving chinese."

Finn laughed and replied, "Sure, it's my treat though because i want tonight to be another date night. We haven't had one in a while and i just really want to spoil you tonight." He walked over to her and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her temple. "You know i love you right?" She smiled and kissed him receiving the answer he was looking for.

"Ok, so you order the food, and i'm going to take a quick shower and hop into something comfortable." She winked. Finn couldn't help but picture her naked and changing into something sexy. She was his girlfriend so it was ok to daydream about her like that.

"Ok call me if you need anything especially in the shower." He hated that comment when it came out of his mouth, obviously now she was going to think he was dirty.

"Well now that you mention it i think i do. Their's this spot on my back that i can never reach and maybe you can help me reach it." She said flirtatiously. "That is if you want too? I mean why don't you just hop in with me, i'm pretty sure that after the day we had we could both use a steamy shower." Finn's mouth was wide open and all he could do was nod. She grabbed his hand and brought him up to the bathroom with her.

He immediately undressed all the way down to his boxers while she did the same to her bra and underwear. Her arms were wrapped around her waist as if hiding her beauty. Finn walked up to her and leaned down and kissed her lips. "Your beautiful Rach, not one imperfection!' She nodded and he reached around her back and unclipped her bra. He stared at her beauty and smiled. He pulled down his pants and she did the same with hers. "You ready?" She nodded.

He took her hand and walked her into the shower. As she turned on the water he looked down at her and smiled. He pulled her close and moved her hair back. He leaned down and kissed her neck. "So beautiful!" He said. After all their shower moments passed they each got out and dried themselves off. While Rachel was getting ready Finn kept stealing glances at her beautiful body.

He then walked over to her and smiled, "I love you! Just please never forget that." He held her hand and they walked down the stairs into her kitchen together. "So we never actually ordered the food!"

Rachel giggled and walked over to the phone. "Chinese food?" Finn nodded and Rachel ordered the food. While they waited the couple kissed, and held hands while they watched tv. When the doorbell rang Rachel got up and went to answer the door. When she opened the door she was surprised to find who was standing there, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and i should be uploading another chapter soon! Changed to M because of this chapter!**


End file.
